Just One Minute
by Riki-Tiki-Tabby
Summary: What if Ginji found himself trapped in Ban's Jagon? Could he finally find happiness with the man he loves in just one minute? Ban x Ginji -T-


**Ok this is just a **_**little**_** Ban x Ginji fluff don't get too excited you fangirlish fiends X)**

**Anyway, ****I don't own anything Ginji, anything Ban, or anything Get Backers. I wish I did, but I don't. If I did, Ban x Ginji fangirls worldwide would rejoice and giggle their little hearts out lol**

--

Ginji Amano had his bright yellow head face down on the counter top of the Honky Tonk café. In the stool right next to his sat his best friend for life Ban Mido. They sat there together arguing over food and laughing it up together like they always did. And that's all the world would see. And why wouldn't it? To all who know them, the Get Backer partners were just friends, the ultimate kind of best friends at the very most, right?

_Wrong_.

From his point of view on the counter top, Ginji's head was titled to his left and his eyes were secretly watching his 'best friend', looking him up and down and enjoying the sight of the gorgeous but out of reach Ban. He had dark tight pants up his long thin legs. He propped a foot against the stool's legs making his own legs flex revealing strong muscles. His thin waist and chiseled abdomens were hardly visible under his favorite long white over shirt, but Ginji knew a brilliant chest under there when he sometimes wore only his dark beaters in the heat. His chest was powerful along with his back. He leaned over the counter top where he rested his right elbow and held his head up with that same hand. Dark brown, almost black spiky hair fell right above his eyes. Those same translucent blue eyes were staring off into space and he pushed up his trademark purple circlet glasses making reality set back in for Ginji.

_That's all the world would see … _Ginji sadly repeated in his head. His deep feelings for Ban have been swirling around in his heart for what felt like years. Every day they would grow deeper with every small brush of friendly skin, every flutter or words, every joyful laugh, every single heart-stopping smile Ban graced him with. Let alone the crushing hugs, booming laughter, and fun loving fights they had nearly every day which makes him yearn for Ban in so many ways he dared not even speak to Ban at times in fear that his voice would give out from heated thoughts and reveal his secret.

It was starting to really get to him. At first Ginji could suck it up, put on a fake smile, and laugh it off, but now all he could do was think about being with Ban. He knew it was hopeless, them being happy together as a couple, but still he dreamt of him every single night.

_Ban…_

He averted his gaze from his friend's loose and slightly revealing shirt relentlessly but he had no choice. Eventually Ban would've noticed him staring at him and through years of friendship would've noticed immediately that there was more in his gaze than just simply 'friendship'. How he hadn't figured it out yet was a mystery to Ginji, but he assumed it was just good luck for once.

Instead he pouted about no food along with Ban. At least he could try and distract himself. _Ban … I … _He blushed and was thankful that his head was down on the counter again to hide it. _I just want to be with you … I … _

Ban stopped pouting to look over his shoulder at his adorable friend. He knew something was up with Ginji, he's known for quite some time now. _Ginji's starting to avoid me somewhat. He hasn't jumped on me with those crazy hugs of his in while now… he won't even look me in the eyes. _Ban furrowed his eyebrows in hidden worry. _… Is he … afraid of me now? _A lump formed in his throat. The thought of Ginji fearing him or hating him made his heart tremble. If that wasn't bad enough, Ginji was the only one who could make him actually feel like he's worth something in this world. To have that sweet blonde hate him would ultimately help end his life. Maybe not purposefully, but it would end the powerful man's life one way or another

_Fuck, What did I do? I … he's my best friend. I can't freak him out or anything, but … how can I help him without telling him the whole truth, that …well that I love him. I've always loved him. But he couldn't love me. Why should he? He deserves someone better than me to love…_

Another glance to his friend and his eyes softened. Ginji had his golden yellow head resting against the counter top, his eyes were hidden. Ban's hungry eyes roamed over Ginji's tender form. He knew there was an amazing athletic body under all those baggy clothes, he's seen only glimpses of it before and has wanted that sweet body against him ever since. But it was Ginji's kind and loving soul that he absolutely fell in love with. He knew when he first looked into those soft chocolate brown eyes he would always be by his side.

As he continued to ogle him, he couldn't help but think about how cute he looked when he gets nervous or excited. He smiled to himself loving all the good times they shared together and frowned when that same cute boy was sitting beside him with worry and possibly fear filled aura surrounding him.

Ginji was so beautiful it made his troubles melt away; he couldn't stay sad around this amazing boy even if he tried. _It doesn't matter if he loves me or not, I still have to help him. After all he's done for me, after all we've been though, I'll be damned if I'm going to just sit here and not help him! … at least , make him feel better._ He scratched his head._ But how am I gunna do that…? _

As he sat with his hand to his chin and pondered, Ginji's eyes turned to him again. _Oh Ban, if only you knew that … that I want…that I need to be with you and …_ He raised his head and was staring at Ban fully. Of course, he didn't realize what he was doing until Ban moved and was now looking at Ginji staring at him. Ginji's words scrambled as he began to sweat nervously trying to think of some excuse why he was looking at his chest and blushing. Ban smiled warmly at Ginji's adorable face.

When Ginji's affectionate brown eyes met Ban's calm and mysterious blue orbs, everything seemed to freeze. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth hung open taking in a quiet breath, not once leaving Ban's gaze. He felt the world disappear into an endless light and the only one that existed was he and Ban, the café vanished along with their stools, they seemed to stand together without even feeling the ground. The only thing that mattered was Ban, the only thing he felt was Ban. The man he knew he would love forever. The only man he ever cared for in the dark unforgiving world. Ban's gaze never left his, soon he felt Ban's strong arm gently wrap around his small waist pulling him closer.

His blush was furious, the uncared for light around them was foggy, but Ban's body and eyes, were crystal clear. The blinding light illuminated his lean comforting body. His spiky dark hair rustled lightly in the unfelt wind along with his own bright yellow smaller spikes. His purple circlets sat on the bridge of his nose and he grinned even more at Ginji. His love for this man could only grow deeper, faster, and stronger with every second that passed by.

"Ginji…" He said ending the silence, lowering himself towards Ginji as he spoke. "I love you." Ban's pale lips were close to Ginji's, their eyes filled with such deep longing for each other. Ginji needed Ban. Ban needed Ginji. Without each other, with out this undying connection, they were lost. Without each other, their world would once again be shrouded in the controlling darkness.

When Ginji's lips were warmed by Ban's in that single loving kiss for the first time in his entire life … he felt complete. He knew that he would never want to leave Ban's side. Now he knew he never would.

His fingers were soon running through the dark spikes of his hair he'd longed to feel while Ban's hand held the back of Ginji's neck kissing him with such passion, Ginji's heart was beating furiously in bliss feeling his body fill with burning desire for Ban. Ginji finally opened his eyes, for a split second fear gripped him; afraid that this was yet another dream and split, for only a second, away from Ban's lips.

"…Ban… this … us … this is real isn't it?" he asked with lidded eyes peering up at the love of his life, their lips still only inches apart.

He leaned slowly down to Ginji's ear, his warm breath making him shiver and blush. "Ginji I love you. I've loved you … for so, so long … right now, here, this … this is real." Ban's indescribable voice and that breathy sentence made Ginji's lips arch into a smile filled with happiness. Ginji looked back into Ban's hypnotizing blue eyes then wrapped his tan arms fully around his neck and buried his head quickly in Ban's shoulder. Tears of joy gushed from his sweet chocolate eyes as Ban pulled him even closer, if that was even possible.

"Oh Ban, Ban I love you too! I've always wanted to say it, but I thought I'd lose you Ban! I don't know what I would've done if … if…" Ban pulled away from him and cupped his round jaw, running a thumb over his smooth skin.

He smiled reassuringly to Ginji, loving the touch of his bare skin. "Now you can put aside those worries, you know exactly how I feel and so do I." Ginji could only smile as the warm tears kept rolling down his cheek and now over Ban's hand.

Ban leaned down kissing Ginji yet again. When Ginji opened his eyes his smile faded a little in confusion when he saw Ban's worried expression. "Ginji…" he said.

"Yea?" He asked innocently.

"What happens next might scare you … you might feel doubt … but…" the light was getting fuzzier and brighter, Ginji frowned in nervous worry, Ban's had backed out a little farther away than before, but his warm arms still wrapped around him made him feel a little more secure.

"Look into my eyes Ginji. And you'll know." He ran his long fingers through Ginji's soft hair. "So no matter what happens next, no matter what …" He leaned into Ginji slowly, his eyes sly with that infamous smirk of his.

"Know that I love you."

Ginji yelled a little on his way down when he fell off his stool and into the floor. He rubbed his head feeling dizzy and opened his eyes surprised to see he was at the café. "Wha…" He mumbled. He tensed and his eyes widened in shock and fear. "W-What happened?" He asked loudly, confused and scared, blue strings of electric shock appeared around him in instants coming from inside his body, his emotions mixing in with his power.

"Ginji." Ginji nearly jumped out of his skin and the shocks blinded Ban for a second and vanished when Ginji looked up at him. "B-B-Ban?!" He stuttered breathing quickly. When he looked at Ban, that finally calmed him down and he remembered where he. Ban had knelt down beside him.

"Shit, Ginji are you ok?" Ban's usually calm eyes were filled with worry and so was his voice.

Ginji was surprised to see him so worried, and that confused him more. He held his head and looked down at his knees. "Ban … what happened …? " He took a sharp breath and his brown eyes widened to the size of saucers he quickly looked up at Ban. "Was … was that… the Jagon? Did you just … was all of that really …" He trailed off, his face flushed. _No … No … that … that couldn't have all … all of that couldn't have been just the Jagon…_Tears started to burn in the corner of his eyes as he tried to keep them from spilling. He was about to break down.

"_No matter what happens next know that I love you."_

Ban's voice echoed in his mind. _Ban … you said not to doubt you … is this what you meant? Did you … really mean all of that? Was that really real? How can I know for sure…_

His innocent eyes trailed back up to Ban's. He saw the utter confusion in Ban's eyes and he blinked. "What're you gawking at me like that for? I was just worried." He said defensively.

Ginji clenched his fist, nervous for the heartbreak that could easily come. "Ban … did you make all of that happen in the Jagon? Did you … really mean all of that?" _This is hopeless. He doesn't know what I'm even talking about. He can't control what he does in his Jagon, I must've been stupid and dreamed it all up or something—_

"I uh, um. I don't know what you're even talking about!" He said. Ginji looked back up. His heart skipped a beat. Ban was blushing, he was actually blushing, and he looked everywhere but at Ginji. He crossed his arms trying to hide the obvious and kept trailing off. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Oh, why did I do that in his Jagon? I can manipulate exactly what kind of Jagon a person could have every few months, but __**why oh why**__ did I have to express all of that to him in there? ALL of that! Now he's gunna hate me and it's my own damn fault!_ He glanced back at Ginji and nearly gasped when he saw his face. Ginji's melting golden eyes were shimmering with forming tears and he didn't even care that his mouth was hanging wide open.

"Ginji I--" before he could finish, Ginji had jumped up from the ground and tackled Ban with a hug. "Whoa Ginji!" He said surprised but he drew in a breath when he saw those irresistible brown eyes looking up at him. The adorable blond had his arms wrapped around him and he held that smile full of the hope and happiness that Ban had fell in love with.

"Ginji…" _You're back. God you're back. That smile. God that smile! Ginji… Ginji!_ "Ginji!" He yelled smiling and picked up the surprised happy little Ginji and hugged him back, his strong arms holding him tight and swirling him around in the air, not wanting to ever let go. He pulled him back down to him and hugged him more. "Ginji I love you! I love you so much!" He blurted with proud happiness. When he didn't hear Ginji reply he frowned and pulled back with a very worried look on his face. _Oh… oh no, did I speak that too soon? Shit, I screwed up didn't I! _But when he looked back at Ginji, he had not been frowning or looked disgusted. Tears still rolled down his cheeks, but instead of a frown, a serene smile graced his boyish features.

"Ban, I love you too." He leaned up and kissed Ban lightly. Ban's eyes went wide with surprise then fluttered closed and he returned the kiss wrapping his arms around his waist. Ginji held the back of his spiky head and they stood there together in each other's arms, loving every second together.

_This is where I belong. _

Chef held a bag of groceries with one arm and the door open for Natsumi, who was carrying grocery bags too when he nearly gasped when he saw the two infamous Get Backers he'd known sense they were kids kissing in the middle of his café.

He stood in the doorway, mouth agape and they seemed not too notice the café owner at all. When Natsumi showed up right beside him, however, her mouth actually did drop to the floor at them and she nearly dropped the bags of groceries. The lovers turned quickly and looked at them.

"…" Silence.

Ginji sweated nervously and but Ban puffed out his chest ready to rant about it. Ginji started flailing his arms around panicking but Ban held him so he wouldn't completely freak out. Both had expected something to happen, maybe not something big, but definitely _some_thing. Though neither of them had expected what would happen next.

Natsumi smiled and giggled at the two men and jumped around a little (fangirl). "Oh! You two are so adorable! I'm going to make you a together-forever pie or something!" She hurried behind the counter still giggling. No complaints from the boys, but then the door burst open.

"Ha! I knew it! Chef you owe me 200 Yen!" Heaven exclaimed dramatically with a victorious smirk on her face.

"…"

"Where the hell did she come from?!" Ban said, accusingly pointing a finger at the beautifully sneaky woman as Ginji's eyes swirled in nervous confusion. Chef looked completely crestfallen, the boys (one angry and one apologetic for no real reason) were acting like the usual boys, and the sweet waitress was squealing and going on about wedding cakes or something.

Just another day at the Honky Tonk Café.

**Haha. ****So what'd you think? Good? Ok? Hate it? Wanna stab it with a fork? I hope it's not the last one though. God, Endings: they always suck when I write them! 8P**

**Anyway, ****I'm glad you at least read it :D **


End file.
